Kill is the New Kill
by Badmitton
Summary: Years after escaping her mother's vicious drug ring, Kiryuin Satsuki finds herself in prison for her past crimes. Her plan to peacefully serve out her time is destroyed, however, by the appearance of her cheeky, drug-running sister. Relationships that were once complicated are now downright dysfunctional, and things are sure to get out of hand. Ryuko la Satsuki. AU
1. Chapter 1

This is less of a crossover and more of a borrowing of a setting. Either way, I freaking love Orange is the New Black (truly a Canterbury Tales for the pleasure of the modern viewer.) I don't have the energy to invent a bunch of new characters so if I go on I'm gonna keep the setting small. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Strip."<p>

"But I -"

"Now, inmate!"

She sighed and, ignoring the hideous churning that began to bubble like venom in blood in her stomach, did as she was told. She was good at that, doing as she was told. That's what landed her here in the first place. She roughly pulled her cardigan over her head instead of unbuttoning it and started counting. Even in her head the mental words were quiet, barely above a whisper, counting the prickling fingers she felt - no, had felt - as she undressed in total placidity; but the exercise in rote calmed her, soothed her into the submission that was expected from her.

As she sank to her haunches for inspection, a small, wry voice in her mind barked out a harsh laugh.

_And you thought you could escape._

It was years ago. How many? Five? Six? How long ago had she breathed her first breath of free air? Broken free from her mother's atrocious drug ring and her easy-breezy sister runner?

_My sexy, gorgeous, backstabbing, slutfaced, a-hole of a sister. _Satsuki surprised herself by thinking of Ryuko. Her face turned nearly plum with rage, and her teeth cracked audibly against each other as she was ordered to stand and don her new uniform. _She's the reason I'm here._ _She's the reason I'm not home with Uzu watching a stupid movie and eating popcorn._

But her emotion was to her disadvantage, and she knew it. She took in the grey concrete and the dull grey shelves piled high with orange fabric, and even as her heart pounded its vicious confusion into her ears, she forced her soul to take on the grey emptiness of her surroundings. Her face still and blank, staring impassively at the bored guard as a thin blanket was shoved into her arms, waiting for her next instruction. The attitude, the emptiness, the utter surrender, she had done it all before.

Satsuki wanted to throw up.

Her stomach drove down past her hips and into non-existence as she was led down the cold hall, the shouting and clanging of bars startling and unfamiliar to her. Even as her body twitched its discomfort, her thoughts were far away. She tried to think of her beautiful home, full of windows; her cute and charming fiancé, always ready to laugh and to tease; even his family so irritating she wanted to gnaw her own arm off to escape. She tried, she really tried.

All she could think of was her.

_"Come on, babe, just try a little." _

_"You know I can't handle that shit, Ryuko. Do you want me to die? 'Cause I'll do it. Go sell it to your 'hybrids.'" _

_"Ugh." a puff of air, more amusement than disgust. "You're no fun." but she tapped the shimmering red powder back into its envelope. Satsuki sighed a silent breath of relief. Her hatred for the drug was unspoken but real nonetheless. It turned her sister into a demon, an unstoppable force of passion, lust, and power. The drug lent her an inconceivable strength that dissolved consent into an unnecessary formality._

It must be borrowed from another day_, she thought, her mind waxing pensive. Whenever Ryuko came down after a hit off the 'life fibers,' ('libers,' some called it), she was always exhausted, pale, sick. More than the secret atrocities committed while under the influence, Satsuki hated what the drug did to Ryuko after the high had worn off. _

_Ryuko, noticing Satsuki's furrowed brow, grinned, showing off her canines. _Smiling_, Satsuki thought._ She's always smiling. _Despite... everything, Ryuko never stopped beaming like a beach sunset. It perfectly matched Satsuki's perpetual frown. Easily, Ryuko squirmed out of her seat in the bay window and straddled Satsuki's lap from where she sat on the bed, taking her face in her hands. _

_"Hey," she said, futilely rubbing at the wrinkles that had formed between Satsuki's eyebrows, "Come on, don't make that face, eyebrows. Come on, give us a smile. You can do it! I believe in you!" Playfully, Ryuko hooked her fingers into the corners of Satsuki's mouth, forcing her to bare her teeth. Satsuki batted her away, but a laugh trickled out of her regardless. _

_"I worry about you." Satsuki said, sudden but truthful. Ryuko leaned back on her heels and hooked her hands behind her head. _

_"Hey, don't do that!" A sudden gleam entered her sharp azure eyes. "Well, maybe worry a little. Did you really think you could get away with wearing a shirt like that around me?" her hands were on her shoulders now, pushing at her to lie down. Satsuki complied, enjoying the soft touch. When sober, Ryuko was as tender as a lamb, a foil against the traditions of the family. Kiryuins have no use for non-hybrids, other than as toys, amusements, and mules. Ryuko, surprisingly, treated her like a person, though, ever-careful of her feeling and thoughts, and for that she would be forever grateful. _

I love her.

_And she did. _

_"Ryuko, I'm wearing a regular shirt. It's a button-up business blouse." _

_"Ohh, I know. Oh, geez. It's just so _normal!_ God, I'm so turned on. Take me now, you normal goddess!" _

_Her laugh was silenced with a kiss. In earnest, she returned it before pulling away pointedly, pushing her nose into Ryuko's cheek. _

_"Do you ever feel like you've had enough?" Satsuki whispered, Ryuko sat up, resting her weight on Satsuki's hips. She sighed and pinched her nose with her fingers. _

_"Sats, we've talked about this. I know things have been bad for you, but running away isn't going to -" _

_"Don't pretend it hasn't been bad for you, too! You're always high, always crashing, trying to do some screwed-up job you didn't sign up for. You don't even want to try?" Ryuko's grin never faltered, but something in her eyes turned to ice. Her fingers stopped suddenly in their quest to unbutton the bottom buttons of Satsuki's blouse, and she slid off the bed with a sharp flick of her head. With false leisure, her hand snapped the envelope off the nightstand and into the air, snatching it back with a jaunty wink. _

_"Maybe I do want another hit after all." _

Nervously, Satsuki eyed her temporary bed. At least it was a top bunk. Not quite sure what to do, she climbed up and sat on the pathetic excuse for a mattress, sparing a quick glance at her roommate. She was a tiny troll-doll of a person, hair startlingly pink.

"Hey," she rasped at Satsuki, her voice sounding like a smoker and helium-junkie made a beautiful pink baby together. "I'm Nonon."

"Satsuki." she returned, but kept her eyes down. Nonon shrugged and returned to the magazine propped up on her knee. In similar fashion, Satsuki returned to her thoughts.

_I thought I was free._ She scoffed to herself, barely making any sound. So there was really no point, no point to running. If she wasn't a prisoner of her family, she had to be a prisoner of the state. _No,_ she reminded herself, shaking off the sinking feeling of inevitability to be replaced with hatred. _I'm here because _she_ ratted me out. She couldn't stand it that I'd moved on without her. She couldn't stand it that I was finally _happy. Satsuki bit her lip and with all her might forced the angry tears threatening to spill back into her tear ducts. The force of emotion that suddenly overtook her for a person she hadn't seen in over five years felt disproportionate, sick. _Asshole! I hate her! God, I hate her! _Taking a few calming breaths, Satsuki steadied herself, leaning her head back against the concrete wall. _It's just a little over a year. I can do that. I'll just quietly serve my time, keep to myself, and I can go back to living my life. _

Exhausted, she promptly fell asleep.

The next day passed in a blur of semantic and social note-taking. Eager to take in everything she needed to know, Satsuki kept her eyes open and her mouth shut. Periodically, she would glance at her wrist, feeling as if there was someplace she needed to be. _I can do this._ she told herself, keeping her face set into its furrowed mask. _I can do this_. Her resolve broke, however, when she saw a familiar face.

"Hey," Ryuko said, appearing suddenly before her in the yard, grinning like an idiot and rubbing the back of her neck. "So, we should probably get this over with, huh?"

Satsuki screamed.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure if I'll continue this, but I had fun with the thought so maybe I will.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Six years ago:

Satsuki carefully rubbed the back of her gloved hand over her eyes, careful not to breathe in any of the fine red dust that coated her fingertips. I twist of nervous energy lodged in her chest, her eyes flickering continuously to the analog clock mounted on the warehouse wall, but she kept her motions precise and mechanical.

The metal scoop slipped into the five-gallon container as she diligently measured out the appropriate amount of the shimmering powder. With her free hand, she cut the pages of a new book and poured the drug into the space between the binding and the centerfold, tapping her nail against the side of the scoop and piercing the perfect silence with a sharp, metal ping. Sighing, she closed the book and picked up another from the massive pile beside her and began again, letting her thoughts wander. Suddenly, she chuckled, shutting her eyes as her face relaxed into the gesture.

_Libers in a liber. Haha. _

Immediately after the thought flitted away, Satsuki looked up from her work and grimaced, eyes glaring balefully into the middle distance.

_Terrible!_

She'd always wondered where her awful sense of humor had come from. Stupid puns and pretentious twists of terminology had always been with her from a young age and still haunted her to this very day.

_Ryuko's always been better at jokes..._

At the thought of her sister, Satsuki's heart plummeted and she felt her hands go icy. Her face resumed its stern frown and her fingers flew through the paces of her task, careless and cold. _What will I say to her_? A sudden, sharp pain in her chest, rending at her heart, sent her hands seizing. The scoop dropped to the concrete floor as she instinctively clutched at her chest, tears springing to her eyes. Struggling for composure, she focused on the sweeping arc of the powder she had dropped, scattered, to the ground. A giddy, wheezing laugh burst from her mouth as she realized how much of the drug she had wasted.

_Mother won't be happy._ Her composure was suddenly regained, and she stood, sneering down at the bucket before her. Scoffing, she kicked it over and, in a single moment of pure petulance, struck the heap of brilliant red sand into oblivion, coating everything with a fine dust. _In a moment, it won't matter. _

For the umpteenth time that hour, her eyes flitted to the clock. She knew her timing was delicate, but it couldn't be helped. She had a small window. No, it was too big. Frowning, she extracted her hands from their rubber gloves and meandered to the door, heels clacking loudly on the concrete.

_Ferry leaves at four. She had her hit at one. It takes ten minutes to get to the pier. Shit. It's too long. _

Every day at one o'clock on the nose, Kiryuin Ragyo took her life fibers. Unlike Ryuko's reaction of liquid rage and blind lust, the drug rendered her powerful and calculating beyond imagining. Satsuki shuddered as she called to mind the hideous might in those claw-like hands. She took a deep breath and allowed the cooling dread to play against the fire of her anxiety, combining to create a false calm.

The strength provided by the substance didn't last, however. It dissolved, fortunately, into a sluggish illness that left the taker of the drug sickly and weak. Unfortunately, it was not uncommon for Satsuki's mother to crash into a kind of second wind, allowing her to shake off the ailment into another bout of obnoxious power.

_I need to slip into that window of weakness. I can't be caught off-guard. _

It was three o'clock.

_She should be coming down by now. _

Satsuki entered her room and immediately turned to the safe in the wall. With utmost precision, she punched in the combination, hands now steady and sure. Delicately, she pressed her fingers to the edges of the disc inside, lifting it from its hiding-place.

_Now. I have to do it now. _

If Ragyo saw what was on the disc while under the influence of her precious powder, Satsuki was sure she wouldn't be allowed to see the light of day again. It didn't matter how carefully she prepared herself - she needed that window.

Slapping the round plastic against her palm, Satsuki stepped out of her room and, with an air of assumed nonchalance, handed to disc to a passing servant.

"Take this immediately to my mother, if you would."

"Ah... o-of course, Lady Satsuki. Right away!" Satsuki watched him skitter wildly away before sliding back into her room. A cup of cold tea sat on her nightstand . Mind elsewhere, she picked it up, tracing the lip of the cup with the tip of her finger before downing the beverage, gritting her teeth against the bitter dregs.

Her heart lurched again as she examined the duvet made neatly over her bed. _Ryuko... I'm sorry. _She shook her head. It was too late. Her plan was already in motion. She had made her decision and would be damned if she went back on herself. Briefly, she considered leaving a note, but something inside her screamed out that that would be too cruel, too heartbreaking. She needed to cleanly cut the thread that connected them, leave no trace. A sigh shook her frame as she lowered herself onto the bed, feeling empty and heavy.

She was fluttering in and out of sleep when she was awoken by a heavy pounding on her door. Instantly alert, she gathered her things, tossing a bag over her shoulder and attaching Bakuzan to its cord at her hip. After a moment's hesitation, she also secured a small dagger to her thigh, adjusting it so the hilt rested just within the reach of her fingers.

"Lady Satsuki," the servant was out of breath, shaking as he struggled not to hold a hand over the red handprint on his cheek. "Your mother wants to see you immediately. She's in her chambers."

"Thank you," she murmured, softening. As she passed she gently pressed a hand to his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Get some ice for your face." He bowed but stood frozen as she passed him, sensing the untold gravity in her body language.

She didn't remember the walk to her mother's room. The next thing she knew, she was standing at the door, throwing her satchel down and out of the way before rapping sharply over the doorknob. For the first time in her life, she didn't wait to be invited in. Before the steel in her heart had time to falter, Satsuki pushed open the door and stood, stiff and at attention, before Kiryuin Ragyo.

She was pale from the drug-induced weariness, but she was standing, leaning against the frame of the bay window. Written upon her face was an expression of quintessential lividness, scrawling bright spots of pink high up on her cheekbones. Still, her voice was even and hypnotic, purring coolly and incongruously from clenched teeth.

"Satsuki, sweetheart, what's this?" pinched between her fingers was the disc, shaking slightly from the incensed trembling of the arm that held it. Satsuki tossed her head back, her lip curling into a sneer.

"I believe you know, Mother. You are proud if you allow the details of your _very_ illegal going-ons to be so easily recorded. I'm sure the Bureau of Investigations will be very pleased with it."

To Satsuki's lurching surprise, her mother was able to stand and walk on her own, and in a moment she was before her, cupping her face in her cold, smooth hands.

"Satsuki," she rumbled into her ear, pressing her lips against the tender lobe. Satsuki swallowed and mustered all her strength to keep from throwing herself back and out of reach. "Whatever are you planning to do with this little...tidbit? Are you tired of eating scraps? Is my own daughter trying to take the family business from me?"

"No." Satsuki kept her voice low, but its inherent resonance still made the air in the close room hum. The strength of her mother's hands surprised her, and she ran through her calculated speech more quickly than she meant to. "Inumuta has a copy of that video, and unless I instruct him to do otherwise, he will have it displayed on all public channels at precisely four-thirty today. Unless I contact him before then, you will be ruined."

As expected, Ragyo's face twisted and her hands gripped suddenly at her daughter's throat. Satsuki made no move, but was again astounded by the ferocity of the claws that gripped her.

_She's still this strong? _her eyes shifted to the clock on the nightstand. _I've miscalculated. I'm too early. _She closed her eyes, but a raw expression - part smile, part snarl - stole over Satsuki's face. _Well, I'm here now. Whatever happens... _Her mother shook her to get her attention.

"Be a dear, then," Ragyo's voice maintained its icy melodiousness, clashing with the violence in her hands "And call your friend. Let him know we won't be needing him. You and I, I think, need to have a chat."

_She takes me for a fool._

"I'm afraid that won't do any good. Unless I call him from the phone on the four o'clock ferry, no matter what I say to him, the video will go out." Satsuki locked eyes with her mother, daring her to kill her or keep her locked in the house. Ragyo's twisted face suddenly smoothed as her mind struggled to outflank or circumvent. Her eyes lidded suddenly as her dark eyes clouded and her lips curled into a soft smile. Satsuki already knew what she was thinking, what plan her mother had concocted, but chose not to reveal herself. Ragyo's grip on her throat suddenly loosened and her hands slid down to lie flat on Satsuki's chest.

"The four o'clock ferry, is it? Are you in such a hurry to leave your dear mother? Ha." Ragyo bared her teeth suddenly, looking very much like a hungry animal. "Surely the prodigal must return. Be careful, Satsuki, of those you spurn." She sighed and leaned back, lips pressing together and eyes sparking with merciless amusement, as she continued to grip her daughter by the shoulders. "In the meantime, we have a little time to say goodbye."

Satsuki's eyes widened.

_Shit._

Twenty minutes later, Satsuki stumbled out of her mother's room, breathing roughly and struggling with trembling fingers to buckle her belt. Hot, dry disgust deadened her soul and turned her mind to a baking wasteland. Ragyo leaned on the doorframe, grinning and wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You'd better hurry," she purred, reaching out to smooth Satsuki's mussed hair. "You don't want to miss the ferry." Ragyo leaned in close, nearly blinding her daughter with her hair. "We'll have more time to talk when you get back."

Satsuki rolled her eyes. She could almost hear the quotation marks around the word 'talk.' It wouldn't be unlike her mother to have a creepy sex-torture dungeon lying around somewhere.

_I won't be back, you insufferable bitch_, Satsuki thought, but kept her internal mutterings to herself. "I'm proud of you, Satsuki," Ragyo smirked. "It's a good plan, though your timing could have been better. It looks like you came too soon" She laughed so hard at her own atrocious joke that Satsuki thought she was going to fall down on the floor right then and there to beat the floor with her fists.

With a sudden, horrible clarity, Satsuki realized where her sense of humor had come from. It was all she could do not to throw up in her mouth. She firmly resolved to never make another joke again.

Without another word, she picked up her things from where she had dropped them in the hallway and walked away. Feeling her mother's eyes on her, she kept her shoulders stiff and thrown back. As soon as she turned the corner, however, she slumped and let out a deep sigh, leaning on the wall for a moment as she raked her fingers through her hair.

_That could've gone better._

xxx

At 4:25, Satsuki called Inumuta. For a while, she toyed with the idea of ruining her mother in spite of everything, but, she realized, without leverage she knew she would be hunted ruthlessly to the ground. The goal of her plan was not to have the last word but to escape.

_Guess we really are cut from the same cloth, Dad. _

She turned her mind forward and steeled herself for the next step, clicking the old-fashioned ferry-phone receiver back into its cradle. Immediately, she changed into her swimsuit, her mind drifting back to when she bought it.

_"You're getting a _Speedo_, Sats? Like, the tiny, embarrassing nut-squashing man-trunks?" _

_"It's a brand, Ryuko, you child!" _

Leaving only the knife strapped to her leg, Satsuki went to stand on the deck, feet braced against the hot metal, waiting. Nui was out of the country, so she knew who was coming. Satsuki shut her eyes, steeling herself.

At four-thirty nearly on the nose, a small speedboat appeared over the horizon, moving so quickly its smooth lines blurred into jagged splashes of white and gray. The water steamed as it split before the lifted nose of the craft, and Satsuki just managed to make out a tuft of red and black before the small boat smashed unceremoniously into the side of the ferry, making it rock and groan metallically in protest of the rude treatment.

Then, faster that the eye could follow, she was there.

Panting with exertion and false ecstasy, hair lifted and wild about her face, Ryuko locked her red-rimmed eyes with her sister's, lips curled back into a sneering smile.

When she was like this, Satsuki called her sister Evil Ryuko. Not only in this state was she drunk with rage and power, but was also highly susceptible to the melodious tinkering of their mother's influence. While on life fibers, there was nothing Ryuko wouldn't do for her dear old mother.

"Hey, Satsuki." Her voice was rough, like gravel, laced with malice and latent sadism. "Mama says you've been real bad." Ryuko licked her lips, brandishing her scissor blade, cutting the air until it hummed. "You gonna cry, sis? Come on, I won't tell anyone."

Satsuki didn't bother trying to reason with her. Long experience had taught her the futility of reason. Instead, she suddenly tensed and leapt into a neat dive into the water, swimming down deep to tread underwater, opening her eyes to look up. Above her, she saw Ryuko crash into the bay like a dive-bomber, thrashing and struggling to maneuver her blade against the water. Satsuki stayed put for a moment, enjoying the comforting feel of the ocean pressing against her all around. She wanted to stay there in the cool darkness forever, but her lungs began to burn for air, so softly she slipped to the surface for a surreptitious breath.

A sudden wave of scorching heat passed her as Ryuko managed to swing down her scissor with such force that it boiled the water under it. Screaming mindlessly and spluttering against the salt water, she thrashed for a fighting-hold. Satsuki smirked and slipped back under the water. Ryuko had always been a poor swimmer. Here, her strength counted for nothing.

_I just need to stay out of her way until she crashes_.

Despite the soundness of her strategy, Ryuko held out for a long time, and Satsuki was soon exhausted. Her lungs ached and it was impossible to take her breaths silently, making her game of hide-and-seek that much more difficult.

"Come here, you bitch!" Ryuko screeched, sounding garbled and hoarse from the salt-water. "When I'm done with you, you won't be able to sit for a week!" Satsuki went to dive as her sister made to grab at her, but she was too slow. Ryuko's hand closed around her ankle and dragged her to the surface. Frantically, Satsuki sculled the water with her hands to keep above water, smashing her free heel into Ryuko's shoulder. "Got you!" Ryuko cackled, grabbing Satsuki by the hair and shaking her like a terrier with a rat.

Ryuko, realizing that she couldn't swim with both hands full, tossed her blade onto the deck of the ferry, kicking her feet clumsily to grab onto the chain that held the anchor. From there, she had enough leverage to push her sister's head underwater, holding her there. The red under her eyes throbbed with the rapid beating of her heart, and she grinned in wild triumph. Throwing her head back, Ryuko crowed, the sound echoing eerily against the metal side of the boat.

Under the water, Satsuki struggled to stay calm, knowing that an erratic flailing for air would only deplete her oxygen supply even more. She grabbed the hand that held her hair, prying uselessly at the fingers. As her chest jerked against her closed mouth, screaming for air, Satsuki suddenly realized that it was over - she had lost.

_I'm going to die._

In congruously, she worried for her sister.

_Oh, God. What will it be like for her when she wakes up? Will she even know what happened? _

Suddenly, the grip on her hair loosened and Ryuko slumped face-first into the water, breaking Satsuki from her morbid thoughts. Suddenly survival was the only thing important to her, and she forcefully tore her head back and out of the water, taking in huge gulps of the rough, salty air. For a moment, she could only hold onto the anchor-chain, waiting for the spots before her eyes to recede. Suddenly, however, she sparked back to life and noticed her sister floating face-down in the water. Still gripping the chain, she reached out with one hand and grabbed Ryuko by the back of her soaked shirt, pulling her up into her arms. Holding her close, she set her ear against her chest, checking for the steady thumping of the heart inside. Sighing in relief, Satsuki pulled back a little, examining Ryuko's slack-jawed face. She was pale, and the red under her eyes had finally been bleached out. Tears sprang to Satsuki's eyes and she buried her face into her sister's hot neck, her breath coming in sobs of emotion and exhaustion.

For a long while she gathered her strength, holding Ryuko's limp body tightly against her. With a groan, however, she finally made to climb the chain back onto the deck, her pruny fingers trembling to bear her sister's dead weight. When she collapsed onto the sunburnt deck, she realized she was parched, and stood on trembling legs to find water, leaving Ryuko sprawled out where she lay.

When Satsuki came back, dressed and with two bottles of water, Ryuko was awake and holding her head in her hands.

"Sats...?" she croaked, blinking against the furious glare of the sun. "What happened? Why are we on the ferry? Are we going somewhere?"

While a part of her was always grateful that Ryuko never remembered what she did while under the influence, a larger part of her was very, very annoyed. Satsuki huffed and sat down across from her sister, throwing a water bottle into her lap. Ryuko smiled sheepishly, a goofy, fearful hopefulness painted over her features.

"You okay, Sats? Why are we wet?'

"_We're_ not going anywhere, Ryuko," Satsuki delivered, deadpan. "I'm leaving." Ryuko's face fell, brow pinched together in confusion.

"L-leaving? When will you be back?"

"Never."

Ryuko put her head down, rubbing at her aching temples with the tips of her fingers, desperate tears beginning to pool in her eyes..

"Why?" Satsuki wanted to tell her it was because she hated her, and that she never wanted to see her again. She wanted Ryuko to hate her, find somebody else. She sighed.

"I won't be a part of this anymore. We are in the business of destroying lives. Do you realize how many people die from life fibers? It disgusts me."

"But it's just... but... don't you love me?" It was pathetic, how those words tore at Satsuki's heart, but she took her sister by the shoulders and shook her.

"Ryuko, do you not realize that at home I am in essence the family sex slave? I have nothing here." Ryuko flinched, looking away, but a sly smile still crept onto her face.

"I prefer 'fuckable pet.'" Satsuki slapped her.

"I'm serious." Satsuki stood, forcing her lip to keep from trembling. "I'm going to disappear, and I don't ever want to see you again."

Ryuko stood suddenly, face paling as she threw herself at Satsuki, burying her face into her chest.

"I can't... what will I do without you? Sats... I need you! I don't... what will I do?"

"What you've been doing all your life." Satsuki said, coldly, "Running drugs and doing tricks for your mother." Ryuko growled and pushed her back, swaying on her feet.

"Fuck you, Kiryuin Satsuki! Fuck you!"

Satsuki said nothing, but placed a hand on Ryuko's shoulder to keep her from falling. Silently, she picked up a life jacket and threaded her sister's arms through it as she stumbled to keep her footing. As she clicked the clasps shut, she placed a small kiss on Ryuko's forehead.

"Watch out for yourself, Matoi Ryuko, because I'm not going to do it for you anymore."

"Sats..."

Satsuki pushed her overboard and signaled the very shaken ferry captain to keep going. Her ears just barely detected the tiny splash as Ryuko hit the water. Peeking just a little to make sure her sister had managed to stay right-side-up, she pulled the trigger on the emergency flare-gun over Ryuko's position.

Shoulders slumping, she breathed a sigh of relief. It was all over. Angrily, she swiped at the tears running down her cheeks.

_Never look back_.

xxx

Are flashbacks like negative plot? Un-plot? Anyway, I basically wrote like two paragraphs a day for two weeks, so I hope it's not too discombobulated.


End file.
